


Shopping Trip

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [65]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Medical Kink, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sounding, Subspace, Urination, mentions of subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: The boys finally make it out of the bedroom...At least it's progress





	Shopping Trip

Michael was smiling, his baby boy was adorable, bouncing and twirling as he led him through the stores. “And you claimed to not want a Sugar Daddy.”

“Shh, we're after wedding shopping, and you looked good in the suit!”

“Where would I wear it?”

“Eh, you look good, you can wear it any time.”

“So I'm the business one?”

“You're the Sugar Daddy,” Peter smirked as he pecked his lips.

“That means you're the arm candy,” he smirked as he caught him around the waist before kissing his cheek and settling him against his side. “So, what would make my little boy look very tasty?”

“Daddy always thinks I'm tasty,” Peter smiled as he settled against his shoulder.

“It's not my fault you smell delicious,” Michael smirked as he pressed a kiss to his neck.

Peter shook his head at the next store, “They only do high end business clothing.”

“I-” he tugged him closer, “Want to see my baby boy in a good fitted suit.”

“I hate suits.”

“Humor me, you can use it for when you make a big discovery, you've been doing a lot of that lately.”

“I'm sorry we didn't find the cure for your condition until it was too late...”

“You've saved how many lives? I know it was so rare it was unknown but, god Parker, you made sure it would never happen to anyone else, ever again. How could I not be so proud?” Peter's lip twitch up in a smiled, “I hear they want to give you a Prize for it.”

“I still...”

“Shhhh, my perfect baby boy, so smart and so helpful, that's what medicine is, you can't know how to treat something until you see it and even then you need multiple instances of that condition just to be able to have a chance at finding a treatment or even a cure.”

Peter finally settled until he realized where Michael was pulling him, “I don't wanna wear a monkey suit!”

Michael laughed, “Do it for Daddy.”

Peter grumbled, “Daddy's gonna owe me for this one...”

“Anything you want, baby, anything you want.”

Oooooh would Michael regret that

-

Michael was just zoning out, happily following his baby boy leading him, lost in the soft sway and thump of their shopping bags before he sighed when he noticed the blackout windows and sign, “Ugh, Peter, we aren't at home, we'll have to transport them all home.”

“Yep,” Peter was grinning as he drug him into the shop.

Michael's brow rose, this... was not their normal 'everything' type of shop they frequent. “Parker, is this just BDSM?”

“Yep, wanna see if they have some things.”

“What type of things?”

Peter just beamed as his ID was cleared by the clerk while Michael shrugged at the clerk eyeing him. “He's got an image inducer, so he doesn't make people worry.”

“Inducer off in here.”

“I, is there any windows?”

“Nope, all black out.”

“Alright, but- don't yell at me if your clientele throws a fit.”

“Just turn it off so the camera can verify, after that I understand if you keep it on.”

Michael smiled as he shut it off, “Good?”

“Stay still for a minute after turning it back on.”

“Okay,” he gave a close lipped smile toward a couple of blinking customers before turning it back on. “Let me know when I'm good to shop.”

Clerk made as note, probably entry and ID verification on the camera time, “We're good, thanks.”

Michael nodded then smiled when Peter drug him off to ramble about something. “So why are you dragging me here?”

Peter just beamed as he drug him to clothing, “I... I wanted to try something, a little... less private sometime.”

“Ah, this is negotiations.”

“It's... it's wanting to negotiate and I love the feeling of leather, I wanted to get a real corset for our play times anyway, and this place has an excellent selection for men.”

“So, about this 'less private' play?”

Peter was biting his lip as he looked through the rack, “I... was thinking... maybe... a club or something.”

“Which is it that turns you on? Being watched or the public part?”

“Yes?” Peter said questioningly as he gave him doe eyes.

“So, what type of things does baby boy like thinking about being 'less than private'?”

Peter was biting his lip, shrugging, “I... just being a good boy for Daddy?”

Michael reached and ushered him closer, “You are always a good boy for Daddy. But, that, we're going to have to table. That's a long and detailed conversation we'll have to have before we do anything public.”

Peter nodded and relaxed into the hug, “Can... can we visit? Just, to see what it's like?”

“Baby, clubs for things like that. Um, a lot of them are around um, sensation limits, like pain and pleasure, that might not be the best thing for me.”

“But, Daddy... blood doesn't bother Daddy anymore.”

“I'm still aware of it though, baby, I don't think- Blood means work to me now, I, I don't think I ever want it to mean-”

Peter hugged him, “I'm sorry Daddy, I didn't think about that.”

“I can offer other options though.”

“Oh?”

“Have any interesting toys you're wanting?”

Peter's eyes lit up as he nodded, “Want... want a-” he grumbled and flailed his hands, he either wasn't sure what it was called or didn't know the name. “Um, a lock for me? So only Daddy can have me?”

“Let's go take a look,” Michael blinked when he turned to look around, and felt something pressed against his back, “What are you doing?”

“Looking at Daddy?” Peter was purring as Michael sighed at the leather pants held up. “Will Daddy try these on for me?”

“Is it Daddy's size?” Michael finally grumbled out as Peter was searching again.

“Uh huh,” Peter grinned as he held up a full set. “Please?”

Michael had to smile, “I have such a little brat,” he grinned as he kissed him, “Fine.. I'll try them on. If they let me.”

“It's regular clothing, they should!”

Michael tugged Peter under his arm as he checked with the clerk, “My little brat wants me to try these on, is it on the permitted list?”

The clerk grinned at the doe eyes begging, “Yeah, just keep underwear on.”

“Who would wear leather without underclothing?” Michael shuddered at the thought of the chaffing as he pointed at his bouncing spider and pointed at the chair, “Stay.”

Peter planted himself in the chair so hard he actually rocked it, nodding, “Yes Daddy.”

“He's a good kid,” the clerk mentioned as he unlocked the door.

“We're about to test that,” Michael chuckled as the clerk laughed and waited outside for him to change. Michael shifted, not caring much for the jacket but he slipped his over shirt back on under it and relaxed a little more when if felt less like the seams were scratching his wings, “There, are you happy now?”

Peter looked about ready to pounce when Michael held up a finger at him to stop him, “Yes Daddy...”

“The jacket scrapes my arms... I don't like it very much.”

Peter bounced in his chair, “There's another one I like, can I get it for Daddy?”

Michael chuckled, “Yeah, go get it.” He pulled off the jacket to put it back on the hanger. He blinked at the jacket, smirking at the zippers on the underside of the sleeves, “That the one?”

“Uh huh! The arms unzip to make it looser on the arms!”

He smirked as he looked it over, “Park it,” he smirked as he pointed to the chair, so proud when his bouncy little boy settled back into it as he pulled it on. “Much better.”

“Can we get it for Daddy?”

Michael sighed as he went in to change back into his normal clothes, “My baby boy really wants me to have this, doesn't he?”

“Uh huh! Makes Daddy look... delicious.”

Michael was smirking as he got out of the changing room, reaching to tip Peter's head up, “Now you know how you always look to Daddy.”

Peter whimpered and moaned at the soft press against his lips, “Daddy, trying to be good.”

“And you've been so very good. Yes, we can get them for Daddy.”

Michael sighed when Peter climbed up, wrapping his legs around him and just happily clung, “Can we get the thing for me Daddy? Really need it right now.”

“What thing, baby boy? We have a cage for you already. It's back at home though.”

“The... the thing.”

Michael rolled his eyes and smirked at the clerk as he carried his clingy spider, after shifting him onto his hip, “I need more details here, what is the thing for?”

“So... so only Daddy can have me.”

Michael frowned, “Like, ownership object? Does my baby boy want a collar?”

Peter shook his head, “Maybe later, no, um, so no one else can, can use your baby boy.”

Michael finally had it click, “Oh, like a chastity belt?”

“Uh huh, but not.... not the hurty kind, the kind that... that won't let anyone use Daddy's holes.”

“Ah, let's look, do you have one in mind?”

Peter shook his head as Michael carefully carried him to the wall, “Just, don't want anyone but Daddy- Belong to Daddy.”

“And such a wonderful baby boy I have.”

Peter's hand reached out, tapping one and returning back to clinging, “I... I want it to be big... so Daddy can have me open whenever he wants me.”

Michael just kissed the top of his head, “That one vibrates, baby, we want one that doesn't, don't we? They can be used even during baths.”

“Kinda, kinda want a buzzy one.”

“Wanna be all fuzzy and floating, waiting for Daddy to want to use his slick waiting hole?”

“Mhm, but... don't think I could use it all the time like... like I want to.”

“We can get both types?”

Peter was purring against him, “We, we can?”

“Mhm, is there anything else you want?”

Peter was biting his lip as he nodded an whimpered, “Wanna try... wanna try, um...”

“A thing?”

Peter nodded, “Wanna plug... plug all my holes so only Daddy can use any of them.”

Michael was a bit confused, “Baby boy, we'd have your wonderful ass full and your mouth- you can always use your gag whenever you want...”

Peter bit his lip as he leaned back, eyes dropped as he quickly pointed down before he instantly went back to clinging, “All of them.”

Michael blinked as it clicked, “Oh... oh, um, okay- but- we might not get that this trip, we can... we can try that later if we don't find what we need right away.”

“Okay Daddy.”

Michael was rolling his eyes up, silently trying to get his mind out of work, _Not a medical kink, not a medical kink, ownership kink... He wants to keep anything of his being used by anyone but Daddy._ “Alright, let's see if we can find you something we like.”

Peter seemed confused by 'all the things' while frowning and just hanging on him as he looked through, “Those look hurty...”

“They're urethral dilators, don't worry baby we won't use those.”

“Why do they look like... um Allen wrenches?”

Michael glanced over and smiled, “Those are Pratt sounds, they're just angled to be double ended, they're actually smooth.”

“Why are they like that?”

“It's designed to widen the urethra all the way into the bladder, the bend is so you can angle it into the bladder easier.”

“Those are really big.”

“That is why we are only looking unless you find something you want to try and I agree it's feasible.”

“What are those?” Peter reached out but clung instead of tapping, making Michael worry. “They have gems on them.”

“Oh,” he finally found what his baby boy was looking at, “Um, those are...,” it actually took him a second to remember, “Piercings, yeah those are for piercings... They look like plugs.”

“Plugs?” Peter's eyes lit up even as he held tighter.

“Yeah, it's, for if you're pierced, it holds it in place,” Michael winced at the memories of soooo many problems with piercings he'd had to deal with over the years. “It, um, the um like the L part on the side, it goes through the piercing hole, and holds it in place inside...”

Peter clung, “Okay.”

“You're not pierced though, so- moving on.”

Peter actually giggled, “Daddy... do you know what it feels like?”

Michael shuddered, “No, baby, it's... never really been a kink I've thought of. Too many years in the ER.”

“Is it... something you don't want?”

“It's not that baby, I just, I've had to deal with an enormous amount of stupid things through the years, that common sense should have told them not to do but- I guess it just doesn't.”

Peter giggled, “They don't have a spidey sense.”

Michael ended up not liking the selection, mainly larger plugs designed for pierced individuals, “Baby boy, Daddy wants to give you what you want but... we might have to test some things first... Daddy needs you to pick something out that doesn't seem scary, okay?”

Peter nodded, “Do I have to get down?”

“Yeah, baby, Daddy needs to check somethings before I need you to choose.”

“Okay,” Peter stepped down, smiling at the kiss on his cheek.

“Wanna get ice cream after this?”

“Ice cream?!”

“Yep, and one of those giant suckers you like that you make me freak out with every time you run with it in your mouth...”

Peter's eyes lit up, “Cotton candy?”

“The ice cream or the sucker?”

“Sucker! Best one is cotton candy.”

“Sure, baby, we'll get you a cotton candy one. I've got to ask the clerk some things, do you wanna see if there's any other fun buzzy toys you want Daddy to try?” Peter's eyes got that mischievous glow as he nodded and rushed back to the vibrators while Michael went to discuss something with the clerk. “I'm dealing with a sounding virgin that wants to try plugs. Do you have any recommendation, or experience in... calmly working up to that? He's a little skittish for new things like that.”

“Oh boy... never tried sounding before and he, it's he right?” Michael nodded, “Wants to try plugs. Um, honestly no personal experience with those types of plugs but, sounds. Just, find something that doesn't visually intimidate him if he's skittish, let him pick them out. Well after you've had a good look through the options, as long as you know what you're doing-”

“My usual urethral encounters involve catheters... not dilators though I've dealt with them. It's a 'get in, get out, fix the problem' thing, last time I ever dealt with any form of 'training' like this, I had a patient with internal scarring causing bad urethral constriction from reconstruction surgery. And that was just to make sure he could pee. It wasn't a recurring thing and it was in no way intended to be enjoyable. So yeah, most of my experience has been only on professional medical level.”

“You know the proper sterilizing and prepping procedures then.”

“Yeah, along with ensuring the urethra is clear and all that, just. I've never had someone willingly participating and requesting it.”

“He pierced?”

“No, no piercings, he, he'd heal up too quick to keep any of those.”

The clerk frowned, “Plugs that aren't designed to be held by piercings are usually very... odd looking and shaped-”

“I noticed, they're also 'scary' large, I had him with me, I had to send him on a mission to keep him from dropping, they started pulling him out of his happy shopping space.”

Peter bounced up, waving something at him, smiling so large, and licking his lips. “Daddy, can we?”

Michael smiled and scruffed up his hair, “That's a lot different shape than what you like when you bounce on Daddy's knee,” he checked over the toy, specifically designed to strap to his thigh with a dildo attacked. “Why don't you keep looking?'

Peter frowned at it before nodding, all smiles as he rushed off to put it back. The clerk laughed, “He is a good boy.”

“Yeah... any suggestions on something that won't look scary for him to pick from?”

“Has he seen the sounds?”

“He got hung up on the Pratt set, I don't wanna take him back over to look when he's stuck on those.”

“Well, if it's your thing, you could always show and tell. He sees they ain't bad or 'scary' and it'll help him calm down.”

“I guess we'll just have to try looking again, see if anything catches his eye when he's not worried about the new thing and see if he decides on something. Otherwise we'll have to keep looking.”

“Daddy,” Michael shifted away, shuffling through the racks so quick, the clerk smiled, “Can we?”

He sighed in relief when his baby boy had just gotten so excited he yelled for him, “Can we what?”

“Can we,” he was grinning and pointing at a display, stimulation section. “Can we get some?”

Michael took a deep breath as he hugged his baby boy who was blinking at him, “What do you want to try?”

He snuggled close as he poked at a set of gloves, “Dat one.”

Michael blinked, then laughed, and grabbed the package deemed 'vampire gloves', “These, these are little spikes everywhere, they're supposed to scratch.”

“Uh huh, want... want Daddy to... wanna feel Daddy smack my ass with them on.”

“You realize that they're covered in the little spikes, right?”

“Uh huh, wanna, wanna try them.”

“If you're sure? But,” Michael shook his head, “Okay, we can try them.”

Peter smiled and hugged him, kissing his cheek, “Love you, Daddy.”

“I love you too, baby.” Michael hugged back tighter as he looked at the gloves. “Now, are we all done shopping?”

“Daddy's getting the outfit right?”

“Yes, Daddy's getting the damn leather outfit... And the gloves. And the chastity belt his baby boy wanted. Are we missing anything?”

“Um, I'll meet Daddy at the register... Wanna go use the bathroom.”

“Are you going to be a bad boy?”

Peter shook his head, “No Daddy, need to pee.”

“Okay, I'll meet you at the register.” Peter smiled and rushed off, double checking to make sure Michael wasn't watching before he disappeared into the racks before slipping back to the register. “All done?” Michael blinked at Peter's worried eyes as he held up the urethral plug, “Are you sure?”

Peter nodded, “Uh huh.”

Michael checked it over, it had a teardrop shaped pattern down the shaft and it was hollow so, luck permitting, the boy would be able to come without removing it. “Okay, but... we do this only with me in control.”

“Uh huh,” Peter looked a lot less worried, “Want... only Daddy to use... everything.”

Michael hugged him close and kissed him, “So proud of my boy for speaking up, and discussing new things.”

“Thank you Daddy,” Peter giggled as he watched the leather outfit get rung up. “Oh, Daddy we forgot... I wanna wear the new thing.”

Michael froze, “Not the plug, not right now.”

“No... the... under thing.”

“Oh, um, can he?”

“As long as it's paid for.”

“Go find your lube, baby, we'll ring it up and get it settled.”

“Okay,” Peter rushed off before blinking as lube options, “Daddy, they... I can't find it.”

Michael almost panicked, “Um, can you hold on that for a second.”

“Sure, there's anal lubes in the section over from where he's looking if you have a preferred type or brand.”

“Thanks,” Michael shushed his suddenly worried baby boy, and led him over to the other section, sighing in relief when they found his lube and went back to the register, “Sorry about that, sensitivity issues, it's the only one we've found so far that doesn't feel 'wrong' to him.”

“We all have our thing,” he smiled as he finished the transaction and offered over the bags. “I'll let you back into the bathroom to get changed.”

Peter smiled, “Thank you.”

-

Michael kept thumping his hand against Peter's bottom as they waited for the elevator, his baby boy tucked against his side, tired and panting at each pat, “Such a good boy today.”

“Th-thank you Daddy.”

“Want Daddy to turn off the belt?”

“No- no Daddy,” Peter was past the point of being able to purr, they'd gone for a nice long walk once they'd gotten out of the shop and Peter had finally convinced him to turn on the plug currently turning his world all sorts of different ways. “Daddy,” was whimpered as they moved to the elevator, hitting their floor. “Love Daddy.”

“Shhh. Come on, keep standing, otherwise I'll have to hold you, and you know Daddy will have to turn the toy up then.”

Peter whimpered, panting, “I... I...”

“Is it yellow baby boy?”

Peter shook his head, “Gonna be bad...”

“Shhh, you could never be bad.” Michael had to catch him when he suddenly whined and collapsed, catching his breath, “Are you still green, baby?”

“Mhm, still green just legs won't work.”

“I've got you, shhh, no whining, Daddy won't turn it up.” Peter relaxed as he was picked up, “Did my baby have a good day?”

“The best!”

“Did he like the new toys Daddy got him?”

“Mhm... so good.”

“Did he like the ice cream?”

“Wanna go there again, had the biggest scoops.”

“Yeah, they did didn't they?”

Peter nodded as Michael finally got them to their door, “Want Daddy in my mouth.”

Michael barely had the mind to shut the door behind them before he set Peter on his knees and ripped his pants open, “Fuck, baby boy, Daddy's been wanting this all day.”

Peter instantly latched on, forcing him forward hard, and fast, not even worried about himself as he sucked so desperately, Michael's legs gave as he growled his completion, Peter just smiled at the mess on his face, “You've really been holding that back, haven't you?”

“Fuck, all fucking day. So many times I wanted to pull you into my lap, and just, fuck. I've been hard more today that I think I have the entire trip.”

Peter laughed as he collapsed next to him, “Shoulda got the non-vibrating one.”

Michael held up the remote and clicked it up, “You sure?”

“Fuck,” Peter gasped, panting and moaning as he twitched and clung before he collapsed, “No more, please.”

“You yellow?”

“No, but... I will be if I- just one more one more. Fuck Fuck, yellow!”

Michael quickly shut it off. “You good?”

“Fuck me, yeah, asshole...”

“I owed you for that stunt you pulled in the cab... sitting on my lap like that... panting in my ear.”

Peter smirked, “That was fun, feeling Daddy getting so hard, knowing the vibrations were just as teasing.”

“I'm three seconds from filling that mouth again, just to shut it up.”

“Bring it Daddy.”

Michael flipped him onto his stomach, grinning at the smile, “I'm going to fuck your face.”

“Did you not hear me the first time?”

“Damn, you are snarky when you get outa subspace.”

“You know it, Daddy.”

Peter gulped so hard when Michael shoved forward he laughed when his throat was suddenly vacated just as quickly, “Fuck,” was gasped out as Michael shot across his face again, “Jesus Christ, Parker, was that your finishing move or something? You've never done that before.”

Peter was just grinning and staring off, “Fuck, now I need a bath...”

“We both do, Parker.” Michael shifted to lay next to him, “What a day.”

“Mhm, loved it, we gotta do that more often.”

“Satisfy your 'public' kink?”

“Mmmm just, satisfied all around right now.”

“And with that,” Michael shifted, “Time for good boys to get baths.”

“But- happy right here.”

“Come on, I'll be joining you.”

“Will you now?”

“Mhm, so will this,” Michael flicked the toy on low, making Peter tense. “It's waterproof.”

“Fuck, why'd I get the vibrating one?”

“You 'wanted the bigger one'.”

“Yeah well the others weren't thick enough for you not to go all panic doc mode when I walk over and sit on your cock... didn't have many options. Please, no more-”

“In that case, come sit on Daddy's cock instead,” Michael smiled as he started filling the tub. Smirking and leaving the vibrator on low as he undressed and settled in the tub, patting his lap, “Well? Your choice.”

“Hm, decisions, decisions.”

Michael rolled his eyes but smiled and turned off the toy as Peter carefully removed it before straddling his hips and settling, “Ah, that's my boy.”

“Mhm, I'm sorry I panicked about the whole... cock fuckin thing today. I, I do have an itch to try it, I just... got a little panicked there. You did really good, bringing me back.”

“You remember picking something out?”

“Yeah, it just seemed, lesser of the evils on the wall... liked the look of the shape, the feel when I tapped the package. And the... bars really wigged me out.”

“Sounds, that's the things you were asking about, I was actually debating getting some just for the plug.”

“I... I wanna try the plug.”

“Go get it, there should be some sterile lube in my bag with the gloves.”

“You carry sterile lube with you?”

“Parker... How many times have I had to pull toys from your rectum because you forgot about flared bases?”

Peter flailed, “Don't mention my failures! It was like.... okay I did not mean- it was an acci- at least it wasn't a fucking plunger, okay?”

Michael was laughing as Peter glared and left the room, “At least it wasn't a plunger...”

“Hey my husband works in ER it was the first 'wtf' story I remember you telling me okay?!”

“Yeah, and I was the poor bastard that had to get it out...”

“Okay so how does this work?”

“Shit, need to sterilize the sound first. Grab my field kit.”

“This is a little more complicated than I thought...”

“It's... You're dealing with a doctor here, I'm not dealing with you whining about a uti. Oh, by the way, go piss, you don't want to do this with a full bladder.”

“I'm good, I just went before we got back remember?”

“Okay,” he smiled then groaned when he realized he needed to get outa the bath to do this. “Okay, go... sit on something stable.”

Michael shut off the water, grumbling as he got out, nodding when Peter caught his attention, sitting on the closed lid of the toilet, before he went to the sink, scrubbed up everything before gloving up and sterilizing the plug, “Um, what's it... feel like? Do you know?”

“It's gonna feel like a rod going into your penis... But it's going to be gentle so it will be different but it shouldn't be painful, so speak the fuck up or this stops now.”

“I will, I will, um. Okay so weird different.”

“Yeah,” Michael sighed as he finished the prep work and shook the plug dry before wrapping his gloved hand around it. “It's... it's going to be cold, I don't have a warmer and it's, very easy to burn something like that. So, yeah expect cold metal.”

Peter nodded, “Okay.”

Michael snagged the lube, “This part you'll like but, you're going to go soft either way and it's going to feel really weird if you get hard again okay? Because things are expanding and moving it up your urethra as it extends okay?”

Peter nodded, hissing as Michael put a drop of lube on his urethra and toyed with it, trying to get him to relax, “Okay, yeah, like this part. You were right.”

“Yeah, enjoy it.” Michael frowned, looking over the diameter of the plug again, “It shouldn't be that bad, just, try not to move around okay?”

“Mhm,” Peter moaned as Michael kept toying with him to help distract as he carefully lined up the plug and tested to see if he could do this without any other prep work, “Shit, Morbie, that's cold.”

“I told you it would be and you'd go soft, relax, hold still.”

“Okay, different, right, not gonna lie, that cold part is a little bit of something we should experiment with later.”

“Give you a tingle did it Parker?”

“Mhg-” Peter winced as he felt the new feeling as Michael got the tip to slip in, “Fuck, new, right new . Shit.”

“Yes, no. Need a color here.”

“New, so new, I can't decide.”

“Parker, this right here gets wider... I need to know if I'm moving forward or pulling back because of 'just no'.”

“Just it's just new. Just, easy?”

“Easy, green?”

“Yeah, just easy.”

Michael massaged him as he tried to get him to stop shriveling away, “Relax, relax.”

“Fuck, it's in my-”

“Yeah that's where you wanted it, breathe Parker, keep remembering to breathe. You still good?”

“It's. Fuck,” Peter was panting.

“Normal breathing, I'm not moving any farther forward until you breathe normal and I get a color.”

Peter finally pulled himself back from the point of hyperventilating, “What's, what's my heart sound like right now?”

“Panicked... Just, pounding panic, that's why I'm saying breathe.”

Peter nodded, “Can you, push it in a little more?”

Michael got the memo and listened as he carefully guided it forward, feeling the moment the teardrop shape slip in in the slight spike, “Still green?”

“Fuck, it's...”

“Yep, want another?” Michael smirked as he let the plug rest on his fingers, letting Peter see that yes in fact, he was plugged. “Still green?”

“It's so... god,” Michael grinned as the heart rate started settling as it finally sunk in to Peter that it was alright, just new/different. “Yeah, green, just... stop after the next one's in.”

“You got it boss.”

Peter's head tipped back and he moaned as the next one slowly slid in, “Fuck, I'mma come.”

“Good thing this is hollow,” Michael smirked then frowned, “Parker you're getting hard- that's going to-”

“Why do you think I'm going to come? Fuck it feels like it's just, swallowing it.” Michael was holding him and the plug carefully, letting it slip in while he could, “Is it...”

“In? Not completely, do you want me to keep going?”

“Yeah, just. Fuck, finish me.”

Michael smiled as he carefully pressed forward, grinning at the pleasured whine before he finally was able to set the ring against flesh, “It's in.”

“Fuck,” Michael laughed as Peter shot all over his face and chest, “Fuck, sorry.”

“Well, good thing I was getting a bath, by the way, no bath with that in, only showers.”

“But!”

“And no soaking it, it still runs the risk of getting bacteria back up into your urethra.”

“Buuut-”

“And no oral while it's like that either, see last answer.”

Peter groaned, “Then what's the point of it?”

Michael smirked as he took his stiffening cock in hand and growled against his ear, “That this is Daddy's cock, and no one else gets to play it without permission.”

Peter whimpered and shot again, weakly this time. “Fuck, yeah, fuck, I'm sorry Daddy.”

“Now, does baby boy want his cock back?”

Peter shook his head, “Daddy, want Daddy's cock.”

“Tsk tsk, such a selfish boy I have.”

Peter was licking his lips then smiled when Michael straddled him to put him eye level with his twitching cock, “Can I play with Daddy's cock?”

“That's better, suck it good, baby boy.”

Peter moaned, whimpering when Michael smacked his hand away when he tried to play with his own, “Sorry Daddy, just tastes so good I can't help being selfish.”

“That's Daddy's cock, I'll let you play with it after but for now, it gets to rest.”

“Mhm,” Peter hummed as he bobbed and sucked and moaned as he drank him down. “Wanna, wanna take a bath with Daddy...”

“I'd have to take the plug out then.”

Peter nodded, “Wanna take a bath with Daddy, please?”

“Okay, hold still, and keep breathing normal, okay? It's... it's going to feel weird again.”

Peter nodded, tremors starting and he tried to relax as Michael took hold of him and the ring at the end of the plug and carefully and oh so slowly started pulling it out, “Daddy, gonna... gonna-”

“Color?”

“Green,” Peter gasped as he came again when the plug was pulled free, “Fuck, can we-again, please?”

“I need you to try to pee, okay baby boy?”

“Don't need to pee, though Daddy.”

“I need you to try, I'm just being a paranoid doctor and I know it but I need you to try. Need Daddy to help you up?”

Peter shook his head as he shuffled to get to his feet, Michael sighed in relief when he caught sight of a healthy, hydrated stream and didn't smell any blood, “Can we take a bath now Daddy?”

“Yeah, baby, we can bathe now, come here, you were so good so good for Daddy,” Michael smiled, bundling him close and turning the hot water back on as they settled into the cooling tub. “How'd that feel baby?”

“Embarrassing... Don't wanna have to do that in front of Daddy.”

“I'm sorry baby, Daddy was just being paranoid. I was making sure I didn't hurt you when we did that.”

“Okay,” Peter huddled closer as he yawned, “Nap time?”

“Yeah, I'll get you to bed once we're clean.”

“Love you Daddy.”

“Love you baby boy.”

 

 


End file.
